My Captain, My Soul
by queenpearl
Summary: Takes place in the "Best of Both Worlds" episodes. Enterprise must fight to get her captain back. As the Borg close in on earth, she's faced with a stark choice. Her fleet or Jean-Luc Picard.
1. Chapter 1

"Best of Both Worlds: Part 1" Enterprise investigates a distress signal from a far out Federation colony...

""Normal"

 **"Thought"**

 _"Comms"_

"Enterprise was en route to a far out Federation colony, investigating its distress signal and subsequent radio silence. When she arrived, nothing was left but a steaming hole in the ground. It was almost as if a meteor had smashed into the colony and wiped it off the map. But the sides of the hole were too smooth and rounded to be a force of nature. This was artificial and most certainly not of any known technology. This far out, there were many unknowns and a few knowns.

The starship leaned in close to the planet's outer atmosphere, feeling its blue mist brush her hull. She breathed in, detecting a foul residue left by the weapon's discharge and the ship of its origin. It made her lip curl and not even the Klingons with their horrendous body odor made her do that.

"Stinky isn't it." said a voice and Enterprise whirled around to face Melbourne. "Don't do that!" She growled. "I'm sorry." Enterprise sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Bringing aboard passengers, and to give you some news." Melbourne looked grim. "Who was it?" Enterprise asked. "If it is who I think it is..." "Your instincts as usual, are correct. It's the Borg." Melbourne replied. "What do we do?" Enterprise asked. "You're flagship. You're supposed to answer that." Melbourne said. "Plus your previous experience with them gives you the one up on me." Enterprise growled in frustration. "Well, I can't help." She said. "So what do we do?" Melbourne pulled out a deck of cards and a bottle of Romulan Ale. "I may be a rookie at this game but I know its rules and its traditions. First round's on me." She said.

A few minutes later the two ships were going at it. There was nothing like a good old fashioned game of poker to loosen up one's mind. "You got another king in the hole, eh Enterprise." Melbourne grinned. "You may be a rookie Mel, but even you know I cannot answer that." Enterprise replied. "I will buy another card." She put 10 in the pot and Melbourne matched. "Enterprise." She asked as Enterprise laid down her cards. "Flush." The flagship smirked. "What do you have, Mel?" She asked. Melbourne grinned smugly and set down a straight flush. "Damn!" Enterprise groaned. "Beginner's luck." Melbourne grinned, grabbing all the chips and pulling them close to her. Enterprise grumbled choice words as she dealt, keeping her eyes closed.

Melbourne remained behind at the colony as Enterprise went on ahead, following the magnetic trail that served as the Borg's footprint. She wasn't sure what she'd find but she was prepared. Or she thought she was. What's more is that it'd become personal. USS Lalalla, a small cargo carrier had broadcast a distress signal. She wasn't heard from again. Enterprise was certain she had died. When an enemy attacked the Federation she would gladly defend it, but when an enemy attacked one of _her_ ships, she would do everything she could to make their lives hell!

Enterprise detected an unknown vessel at far range. It apparently detected her as well and moved to intercept. Enterprise bared her teeth, a snarl escaping her. She remembered her last encounter. She'd lost sight in her right eye in that and having chosen not to get an implant, the eye was gray and sightless. "Not this time you don't!" She growled, powering up her weapon systems. Her stance of aggression would almost certainly be met likewise so she was surprised when the Borg hailed her. She was wary but curiosity overruled her sense of caution. She answered, speaking in a falsely sweet tone. _"Hello, my name is..." "Starship USS Enterprise, Registry: NCC-1701-D Flagship of the United Federation of Planets. Allegiance: Starfleet."_ **"And don't you forget it."** Enterprise thought. She thought she felt dry humor in response. _"You will lower your shields and allow your captain to board our vessel. If you do not comply we will destroy you."_ The Borg continued. Enterprise growled. _"Yeah, when the sun goes nova!"_ She snorted. She was having none of this. _"You have committed an act of war against the United Federation of Planets! You will withdraw immediately!..." "You surrender yourself or be destroyed. Your defensive capabilities are unable to withstand us..."_ Enterprise cut off the transmission there. She had heard enough. But one thing still confused her. "What do they want with you, captain?" She asked. "I thought they were only interested in our technology, not human life." "So did I." Picard replied. "But their priorities appeared to have changed. Open a channel." Reluctantly, very reluctantly Enterprise did so. _"We have developed new capabilities since our last meeting and we are prepared to use them. If you do not withdraw from Federation space..."_ Picard broke off as Enterprise winced, recognizing the probing feeling of a scanner. She hated those things. It was like being viewed naked under a microscope. The Borg attempted to lock on with a tractor beam but Enterprise had a small surprise for him. The modifications Georgie made were put in place. The Borg's beam couldn't get a lock. The new shields were working, for now. But the Borg had the incredible ability to adapt at astonishing speeds. She didn't expect her advantage to last long, which was why she needed to act fast.

She armed her torpedoes, just as the tractor beam got through, draining her shields. She fired but the new phase weapons didn't work. She reversed her engines at full power with no effect. Her weapons fire continued. Then the Borg returned fire. With her shields down, Enterprise was helpless as the beam cut into her engineering section with ease. She groaned in pain as her hull was breached. Blue blood began to leak out, its special antifreeze properties preventing it from freezing on contact with the void of space. It would take several minutes for it to cool enough for that to happen. In the meantime, large blue gobs drifted past various windows, making several crewmen faint.

Enterprise attempted to fire her weapons in a constantly changing frequency pattern, not allowing the Borg time to adapt as they usually did. After a few shots, the tractor beam was released as a direct hit caused a minor explosion. "Yes!" The starship hissed. She wasted no time getting out of there, racing away at Warp 9. The Borg of course followed and Enterprise remembered they were just as fast as her if not faster. Her wound was bothering her but she kept on, entering a Nebula to hide herself. The Nebula consisted of 80% Dilithium hydrocrystals, magnesium, chronium. Any ship that came in, would be flying blind. Briefly she recalled a similar time nearly 80 years ago when she, one of her predecessors that is, hid in a Nebula to hide from and fight another ship. The players had sense changed as had the weapons but the principles remained the same. Shoot and avoid being spotted as a target!

Once she was fully in, she slowed to a halt, keeping dead still. The Borg continued looking. This not only kept them busy from hurting anyone else but also gave her time to think strategy and how to overcome the Borg's clear superiority in this confrontation. "What I do know is that when I hit it with my recalibrating phasers, they experienced a 2% drop in overall power. The phasers were on a high frequency." She said. "That must mean they're vulnerable to attack." Picard mused. "We would need a lot more power, and I mean far more than our phasers or torpedoes to have a big effect in those terms." Georgie said. "What could be used to generate that much power?" Picard asked. "The deflector dish." Enterprise answered for her engineer. "It's the only part of me that was designed to withstand that much power." "A concentrated beam like that would spark an overload of your systems, sending bolts of electricity in every direction and metal is not the best conductor." Picard said. "It's a risk I am willing to take, sir." Enterprise growled. "If I die preventing a Borg ship from hurting more of my fleet then so be it." "Spoken like a true 1701." Picard murmured. "Get to it." He ordered Georgie. "Aye sir." The engineer left for his station.

As the starship, one of Enterprise's many duties was to look after the welfare of her crew, first and foremost. They were her people and they came first no matter what. Having made her rounds with the numerous nervous and frightened ensigns and even a few luitenents and luitenent commanders, she turned her attention to the one man who held her hard and didn't even know it. So far Captain Picard had resisted her attempts at talk, telling her in no uncertain terms to look after the crew first. Enterprise had followed orders. She had just one last thing to do.

 **"Having trouble sleeping, captain?"** She asked as Picard walked into 10 Forward. **"I thought I told you to look after the crew."** He said. **"Consider them looked after."** She replied. He sighed. **"It's an old tradition, Enterprise. The captain never sleeps on the eve of battle. He tours the ship, ensuring her well-being. You of all ships should know that."** They had shifted to telepathy as this way, both could see one another's facial expressions as they were projected into the other's mind. Plus, no one else could eavesdrop on what they were saying. It could be a useful way of communicating. **"What do you mean me of all ships?"** She asked, tilting her head to one side. **"Don't play dumb with me, Enterprise! You're one of the oldest souls around. Don't tell me in your age you've forgotten your days in World War 2 or even farther back, with the French Navy."** Picard said. **"As I recall, I spent more time with the Brits. Damn frogs couldn't hold on to me, sorry."** She added when she remembered her captain's heritage. **"It's alright."** He continued on the subject at hand. **"Before a hopeless battle the captain tours the ship if I remember the tradition correctly."** Enterprise mused, getting back to the subject. **"Not necessarily a hopeless battle Enterprise."** Picard said. **"Nelson toured HMS Victory before Traelfragor." "Yes but Nelson never returned from Traelfragor did he."** She replied. That Picard would think of comparing himself to Nelson, _the_ Nelson who was lost in a battle of odds similar to this one, frightened her more than she could ever admit, even to herself. To this day, Victory mourned the loss of her greatest commander. The old Excelsior-class was never the same after that battle. Excelsior told Enterprise she still had nightmares. Enterprise had no doubt she would be just like Victory should she lose Picard. **"No, but the battle was won."** Picard said. **"Do you expect this battle to be won?"** Enterprise asked. It was a valid question to be sure, she had as much a stake in the outcome of this fight as he did. The survival of the Federation depended upon how well she fared against the Borg. **"We may yet prevail. That's a conceit but it's a healthy one."** Picard said. **"I wonder if the Emperor of Xigarith watching the Romans come over the hill truly realized that their empire was about to fall. This is just another page of history isn't it. Will this be the end of our civilization?" "Will this be the end of you?"** Enterprise whimpered. **"Is this how you die? Is this where, when you die?"** The agony in her voice could be heard clearly through the connection. **"I truly don't know."** Picard answered, hating himself for being unable to provide a clearer answer. He had a sense of something, that something big was about to happen, something terrible. But what and to whom he did not know. Enterprise could sense it too and her greatest fear was it would be her captain who would take the fall. **"If I should fall tomorrow..."** He began. **"No!"** She wailed. **"Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that!" "Enterprise, should I die you must get the crew to safety. Rejoin the fleet and prepare a counter attack, do not engage!"** Picard growled. **"But..." "That's an order, battleship!"** He hissed, calling Enterprise by her assigned rank. It may've been several centuries, but Earth ships still adhered to the old rank system. Enterprise stood at attention. **"Yes sir."** She replied. **"Jean-Luc, do not think for one second that I will simply allow them to take you. You are, more important to me than you may realize. There are some things I can never tell you but know this, while I can withstand the loss of Lallalla, Galaxy, Sovereign, Defiant, even Excelsior vital to Starfleet as she is. I can even take the destruction of the entire Federation! But there is one thing, just one in this entire universe that I absolutely, cannot afford to lose. That one thing is you captain. I cannot lose you! You mean more to me than everything I have just listed. Their loss I can bear, yours I cannot."** Picard stroked the nearest support beam. **"And you are the one thing I cannot lose."** He murmured. **"That's why, if things go sour, I need you to run. Run as fast as you can. My only order to you is this: Keep yourself and your crew alive. I could not live with myself if I knew you had died without me dying with you."** The starship bowed her head. **"I understand captain."** She murmured. **"You will, keep this between us?"** She asked. **"Not even Riker will know."** He promised.

A shot rattled Enterprise. It sounded close and she knew it was Borg. They were mining it, forcing her to move. She groaned as she took a hit, her structural fields failing in that area. Again blue blood flowed from her wounds. She was grateful the Borg lacked a sense of smell. They surely would've detected the neon colored material as it streamed from her body. Staying in the Nebula was risking the lives of her crew and more importantly her captain. She had no choice but to leave. She powered up her engines, ready to jump to warp 9 and readied her weapons as well. The Borg wanted a fight, she would give them one! She raced right past the Borg who followed close behind, attempting to lock on with the tractor beam. Desperately, Enterprise rotated her shield frequencies but it was no use. She cried out as the tractor beam got a lock, acting as an instant break. The starship dropped from warp 9 to a standstill instantly. Borg beamed themselves onto her bridge. She shook and danced, trying to rattle them, keeping them away from her captain but one grabbed onto him and beamed back to the Borg ship. Enterprise whimpered, trying to reach out to her captain telepathically. Surprisingly strong mental shields blocked her. Apparently the Borg's subspace field was more than just a physical defense and as Picard was aboard that ship, he was out of her reach. She whimpered, hating that she couldn't talk to him. To find out if he was okay. She had no idea what the Borg wanted from him but the uneasy feeling she'd had since she began this mission reached a climax. Whatever it was, it would be a nasty surprise and one that could cause the destruction of the Federation itself.

For 2 hours, Enterprise worked to find a way through the Borg ship's mental shields. She poked and prodded until she was certain that even Hood, with her infinite patience, would've shoved a torpedo up her ass by now. Finally, the Borg ship relented. **"Your attempts at communication are amusing as is your motive. We shall allow you this one opportunity. Give you a glimpse of what is in store for your precious Federation."** "Jerk." Enterprise muttered, carefully stifling her less choice words as they entered her mind. No need to give the Borg yet another reason to harass her captain. **"Jean Luc."** She asked. **"Here Enterprise."** His mental voice sounded weak but it was worse than that. Enterprise could detect another presence in his mind, fighting for control, for dominance. It felt like many minds at once, all coming together to create one powerful mind. One so powerful it was threatening to overwhelm Picard. **"What's happening? What have they done to you?!"** The starship wailed, fearing for her beloved captain. **"Enterprise, listen to me. You have to go. You have to go now!"** Picard growled. **"No! I am not leaving you!"** She whimpered. **"The Borg are attempting to assimilate me. I cannot resist their influence for much longer. *Resistance is futile*" "Then I must get you out of there. Where are you? Give me your coordinates and I'll beam you back. We'll find a way out of this together."** She begged. **"No, if I attempt to escape they will destroy you."** He replied. **"Just go Enterprise. I know you'll figure something out." "I won't leave you to this. I won't!"** She sobbed. **"You must. Think of the Federation, think of your fleet Enterprise. With a threat this large the last thing they need is the loss of their flagship. Use that jumbo sized brain of yours and think! You are needed by so many! Go to them, Enterprise. There is nothing more you can do for me..."** Enterprise could feel his presence fading. **"Sir? Captain? Jean Luc!"** She wailed as Picard's mind gave one last desperate fight and then he was simply, gone.

Enterprise screamed as she felt the loss. She was emphatically connected to all of her crew and losing just one was a needle to her heart. But losing Picard was more like a sword. Physically, nothing happened but the starship acted as though she may as well just have been stabbed. She rolled on her side, not caring of the enemy ship right next to her. Her mind reached out instinctively, searching for one last trace of her captain, only to receive the harsh backlash of his passing. She gasped as though it was a physical pain, 10 Forward from saucer to nacelle tip. The Borg's mind weaved its way along Enterprise's telepathic link and the starship was a little late in noticing it. Her powerful mind beat back the presence before she terminated the connection altogether, an action made more out of an instinct for self preservation than fear. But she didn't do it before the Borg got in a sentence of their own. And for however long she had left to live, Enterprise knew she would he haunted by what they said. It would echo across her memories, interrupting her sleep, invading her dreams, acting as a torture session to every waking hour.

 _ **"I am Locutus of the Borg, resistance is futile."**_

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_In "The Best of Both Worlds: Part 2" Enterprise must choose between her captain, trapped and commandeered by the Borg, and her fleet, ruthlessly attacked by the Borg led Picard._

It was Picard but not Picard. The face was the same though slightly altered by the technology that framed it. Somehow, Enterprise's former captain was projecting his thoughts as well as his words. Apparently their connection still did exist despite the Borg's corruption. The contact caused Enterprise's eyes to glow green, her nacelles changed their color as well as a chemical reaction took place. The starship locked herself away within her own mind, preventing the Borg from attacking her. It worked and they retreated. Enterprise's nacelles returned to their original blue color and her eyes quit their glow though the irises still remained green.

She knew what she had to do. She hated it but if the Borg were allowed to escape now she'd never catch them. Picard, her Jean-Luc Picard was gone. All she had left was her fleet which was exactly what the Borg were after. They sought to destroy it, bring the Federation to its knees. She wasn't about to roll over and let them! Her deflector dish powered up and she took aim, closing her eyes as she did so. She didn't want to see the results. The beam shot right into the corner of the Borg's ship. It remained undamaged. Instead, Enterprise overheated her warp engines. At first she didn't understand then she knew. When Picard was integrated into the Borg's collective, all his knowledge of Starfleet and Enterprise herself was added to their collective consciousness. He knew of Enterprise's plan to use the deflector dish and was able to give the Borg the means to stop it. More importantly, he also knew the positions of Enterprise's fleet and their battle plans. All their codes and frequencies would be useless. The Borg knew them all. "Oh Jean-Luc." Enterprise whispered. "What have you done?" It wasn't his fault, deep down she knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to believe that just now. Picard had ordered her to take a hard stance so take a hard stance she would, even if that meant forgetting all that he meant to her. It was hard but it was the only way she could follow through.

Melbourne was the first to hear the news. _"I am sorry about Jean Luc. I know how much he meant to you."_ She murmured. _"He's not dead, Mel. And I intend to get him back, whatever I have to do."_ Enterprise replied. _"I won't waste time arguing with you. I've assembled 40 ships at Wolf 359 and that's just for starters. More are on the way. A majority of Starfleet's forces are being pulled from the border to aid in this attack. The Klingons are sending warships as well. I am in communication with the Romulans as well. I've briefed them all on the situation."_ Melbourne reported. _"Pity you won't make it to the party though." "Oh, I'll be there."_ Enterprise growled. _"I may be a little late but I'll be there." "We're behind you Enterprise. You're our flagship, we follow you and you alone. The Borg should get that message real soon."_ Melbourne growled. Once Enterprise would've been pressured in hearing such a blatant display of blind loyalty. She wasn't worth following. She was merely another starship like anyone else. But with all that had happened, the support touched her. _"Mel,"_ She tried and failed to keep her voice steady as it cracked. _"Thank you."_ She was glad they were speaking over comms. Melbourne couldn't see her start to tear up. Melbourne's voice was soft as though she knew Enterprise's surging emotions. _"I'll see you in battle, En. Melbourne out."_

Apparently, Enterprise wasn't the only one with supporters. "The Admiral made you captain? _My captain?!"_ She shrieked to Riker when she heard the news. "Yes. Does that surprise you?" He asked. "Very much so as I have not yet given up hope of recovering my captain." She growled. Riker sighed. "I want him back too En, but right now we have a war to fight. And I'll need your support." He took a deep breath. "I, Captain William T. Riker of the United Federation of Planets, ask that USS Enterprise, my assigned ship and home, become my trusted companion until reassignment or death." Instinct told Enterprise to accept and the urge was strong but she forced it down. "I respectfully decline sir." She answered. If Riker was surprised, he hid it well. "Understand I mean no disrespect, Mr. Riker. But until I am certain there is no hope of recovering Captain Picard, I will remain loyal to my captain." "Very well, that is your prerogative I will not hold it against you." He answered. "Well then Commander, I may not claim you but I still await your orders." She said. "Set a course for Wolf 359, maximum warp." Riker ordered. "Aye sir." She growled. "Engage." Enterprise bit back her whimper of nostalgia at his order before racing off on her projected course.

Her injuries were bothering her as her aft shields could attest. At least her deflector dish was operating. "2-3 hours should do it sir." She reported. "Good." Riker replied. _"Captain, fleet reports they have engaged the Borg sir."_ Data said. _"I'm on my way."_ Riker growled. "You headed for the bridge sir?" Enterprise asked. "Where else would I be headed?" Riker responded. "Good luck, sir." She said. She still refused to recognize him as captain but Riker was willing to respect that, Picard had meant a lot to her. "Good luck to us all." He sighed.

The news was not good. _"The fight is not going well, Enterprise."_ Melbourne reported. She looked awful, having taken several hits to her saucer. She was bleeding heavily in those areas. _"We're attempting to withdraw and regroup. Rendezvous with us..."_ The transmission cut out. _"Mel? Melbourne? MELBOURNE?!"_ Enterprise cried over subspace. She got nothing in reply. "Damn it!" She whimpered. "Damn you Picard! If I cant get you out of this alive then I will end you myself!" Riker, though not connected, was close enough to feel her rage. The starship was torn between her fleet and her captain, her head and her heart. Both were right choices and both were wrong. It was an impossible decision. If she went after Picard, her fleet could be destroyed. If she went to her fleet's aid, Picard would continue his torture under the Borg's influence. It was a no-win scenario. Enterprise had faced that only once before, and it killed her. But a choice still remained. She applied her logic, tainted as it was, to the situation. If she went to her fleet's aid, she could very well become severely damaged or even destroyed herself. Doing so would not only violate Picard's final order but also would make little if any difference in the Borg's attack. If a whole fleet of ships couldn't take them down, then what chance did one ship have. But if she got Picard back, then maybe then they could figure something out. Even if she couldn't rescue him, Picard's Borg altered body might at least provide some clues.

With Enterprise's influence, Riker chose Commander Shelby as his first officer. The rest of the bridge crew was too valuable to be removed from their stations at this time. Shelby wasn't without credentials of her own though. She had some ideas on how to face down the Borg. "What if we could modify the deflector dish, create a stronger pulse." She suggested. "Impossible, the deflector dish couldn't withstand it at this time." Enterprise replied. **"And I need to be alive in order to retrieve Picard."** She thought. "However we do have the new phaser adapters, with a little bit of tinkering they may work. The torpedoes should work too." She added. Shelby thought for a moment. "Sounds like a good idea. Will you assist me?" She asked. "Of course, Georgie will help too." The engineer dipped his head. "Let's get to it, we have 1 hour before we arrive at Wolf 359." He said. "And I have a bad feeling we will not like what we see." Enterprise grumbled ominously. "I'm sure Captain Picard would have something inspiring to say right now. I wish he was here." Riker said. "I know how difficult this transition has been for all of you. I can take over for him but I cannot replace Captain Picard nor would I ever try." Enterprise knew this part was directed mostly to her, as did the bridge crew since they all looked slightly up as the starship projected her image into their minds. Her gaze was soft, her eyes still green the right one still clouded in blindness. But a soft smile crossed her face. _"I believe I speak for all of us when I say, we are with you until the end."_

Enterprise knew she was in for it when Guinin approached the window. The Al-Turian had an intense look on her face, the same one she got whenever she was going to speak with Picard about something. Just thinking about her captain made her heart spasm in grief. In engineering, George looked up at the brief change in the warp core's pulse. He patted a bulkhead. "It'll be alright girl." He murmured. She wished she could believe him.

"Enterprise?" Guinin began. "What is it Guinin and you better make it quick, I have a battle to prepare for..." The starship growled. "The crew have a battle to prepare for and you do not require to focus on the road like ancient earth vehicles." Guinin replied. "What do you want?" Enterprise asked. "To speak to you." "Well, I'm all ears now." "Are you?" The Al-Turian gave her a skeptical look. "As I'm sure you're aware most people in 10 Forward believe they're going to die in the next day. They trust Riker, they trust you but they don't believe anyone can save them." She said. "I don't think anyone can." Enterprise sighed. "When a man believes he's going to die, he usually finds a way to make it happen." Guinin said. "What do you suggest I do?" Enterprise asked. "The one thing you don't want to do. Let go of Picard." Guinin replied. Enterprise gritted her teeth as she kept a lid on her anger. "Maybe you haven't heard but I tried to _kill_ him yesterday!" She hissed. "No, you tried to kill whatever it was on that ship." Guinin replied. "If he died it would've been easier." "He practically wrote the book on me. He set a presence that cannot be matched! I cannot, will not accept another captain when mine is still alive!" Enterprise snarled. "Other starships do it all the time." Guinin said. "Last I heard, Melbourne was preparing to do it again with Riker when he accepted her command." Enterprise winced. "So what makes you any different?" The Al-Turian continued. "I love him..." Enterprise whispered. "Many starships love their captains, Enterprise. That's why letting go is the hardest thing for them. You've been around for as long as the Federation and long before it. You of all starships should know this." Guinin said. "I-I can't. He's everything to me." Enterprise whispered. "You don't have to decide now. But if I were you, I'd reach a decision point soon. We'll be in battle within the hour, and a starship without a captain doesn't stand much of a chance." Guinin let her words hang as she returned to her station, leaving Enterprise to her thoughts.

1 hour later they arrived. The sight was not pretty. What remained of the fleet were a few scattered hulls. Enterprise recognized a few Excelsior's, a few Constellation-classes and even one or two Galaxy's. One ship caught her eye though. An old Constellation-class. Hathaway. Enterprise had heard she'd been pressed back into service but she didn't realize the little ship would fight here. Enterprise rushed to her side. One look at her wounds confirmed they were mortal. She had a gash on her secondary hull, all four of her nacelles were burnt out and a nasty cut ran its way down across her left eye, crusting it shut with blood. Hathaway shivered at Enterprise's touch and her one good eye cracked open. Her gaze landed on Enterprise and she tried to straighten up. "No, no it's alright." Enterprise soothed her. "I'm here now, just rest." Hathaway leaned into her, grateful for her support. She mumbled something unintelligable. "Hmm, what was that?" Enterprise asked, propping her head up. Hathaway's breaths were coming in harsh gasps, her wheezing growing stronger as blood filled her lungs. "It's good to be on the front lines again." She rasped, a soft smile breaking out across her face. Her good eye twinkled. Enterprise pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. Hathaway felt her flagship's tears and tried to comfort her but that's when everything went dark...

"Hath..." Enterprise whispered as the other starship fell limp against her. Something snapped inside her when she realized Hathaway had died. Anger, unlike anything she'd ever felt before, rose from somewhere deep within her soul. This was an anger so powerful it overwhelmed everything else. The starship's vision turned red and brieflly she wondered if her eyes had also turned this color. **"So this is rage."** She thought. The anger couldn't be contained and still holding Hathaway's lifeless body she tipped her head back and let out a roar of fury. "PICARD, I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU WILL **PAY!"** She no longer cared about getting him back alive. Picard had hurt her fleet, killed ships she loved. She would have her revenge, whatever it took.

Once she sensed the Borg's trail, Enterprise wasted no time in following it. Riker's plan called for separating her saucer and stardrive sections, even though Picard had been briefed on that plan. But Riker had a secret objective in mind. There was just one little problem. "Sir, I am a starship without a connection. One rarely known weakness of the Galaxy-class is that without a connection, the starship cannot withstand a saucer separation. It would kill me." She said. "Well then, it appears you have just one option Enterprise." Riker said, crossing his arms. "No sir. I will not!" She growled. "You're holding on to something that you may never get back. Our first objective is to destroy the Borg, everything else is secondary." Riker said. "I know that." She sighed, taking a moment to think before realizing that thinking was the last thing she should be doing right now. Guinin was right, so far holding onto Picard had caused more damage than it corrected. She had only one option. Picard didn't matter anymore, her fleet was her first priority. And if this was what spared them then this is what she would do. Instinct prodded her to make her choice again as it had this whole time. She'd been holding it back but now she knew she could no longer ignore it."Captain William T. Riker, I USS Enterprise your ship and your home, hereby accept your proposal. Welcome aboard, Captain." Both captain and ship closed their eyes, briefly relishing in the feel of connection. Enterprise eagerly clung to it, driven by instinct. As her new connection formed it overrid her previous connection to Picard, causing her contact with the Borg to be cut off. Their voices faded and her eyes returned to their original silver color. The silence would not last though, she knew that. "Alright, we have a job to do, lets do it!" Enterprise growled. "Captain, if you would remain on the bridge please. I am sure Commander Shelby can handle the battle bridge." Riker was not about to refuse. A fresh connection like this one had to be treated with careful delicacy. Starships were extremely sensitive to their captains. Until Enterprise adjusted to him, he had to remain at the captain's station, allowing their connection to settle. He could not risk leaving the bridge for at least the first 24 hours. The farthest away that Enterprise could bear was the Captain's Ready Room next door. But no farther. Any attempt as such could seriously damage her mental capacity. "Understood, Enterprise." He replied. The tone of his voice said that he did, perfectly. He knew Enterprise would never admit her weakness out loud, even though it was well known and shared by all starships. He would respect that as he respected many things about her for the last 6 years.

"Open a channel to the Borg." He ordered. "Open sir." Enterprise replied. _"This is Captain William T. Riker of the USS Enterprise."_ Riker began. **"Has a nice ring to it."** Enterprise thought. Riker's mild amusement was her reply. Picard, no Locutus appeared onscreen. The amount of tech covering her former captain's face made Enterprise shudder in revolution. There was something wrong about it being applied externally to a human face. _"You may speak."_ He said. _"We wish to end hostilities."_ Riker said. _"Then you must unconditionally surrender."_ Locutus replied. _"Then we will discuss your terms."_ Riker said. _"It is unlikely you are prepared to discuss terms."_ Picard said. _"It is more likely this is an attempt at deception."_ He started to walk away. _"Come now Locutus, if Picard's knowledge and experience is a part of you, then you know I never lied to him. You should also know that he implicitly trusted me."_ Riker said. _"He implicitly trusted you."_ Locutus admitted and Enterprise stifled a snicker. The bastard was actually falling for it! _"Then allow me to discuss your terms."_ Riker said. _"This discussion is irreverent. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to Sector 001 where we will began assimilate your culture and..."_ Enterprise was glad when Riker muted the transmission. She was sure she would explode right in that imposter's face. Her, escort the Borg to Earth?! _"No fucking way!"_ She snarled. No one bothered to correct her language. They were all thinking the same thing anyway. Enterprise managed to pinpoint the Borg's location. As Enterprise headed for that position, Riker reopened the channel. _"We will prepare our people for assimilation."_ He said. _"Preparation is irrelevant. We will proceed to Earth. Your attempt at delay will not be successful. And if you try to stop us, you will be destroyed."_ Picard said and ended the transmission. "Remind me to deliver a space letter to him, titled "Phaser to Ass!" Enterprise growled while Riker merely rolled his eyes.

Enterprise separated, giving her stardrive section the chance to fire its weapons. "Yes!" Enterprise grinned as she watched the battle. So far, she was being completely ignored. "Just as you should, Picard." She murmured. "I noticed you didn't call him "Captain" or "Jean-Luc"." Riker said. "Guinin may be a monumental pain in the ass but she was right about one thing." Enterprise said. "And what's that?" "There can only be one captain aboard a ship, sir." She answered and Riker grinned. "Time for Phase 2." He said. "Initiating Phase 2 sir." Enterprise replied. The battle had only just begun. She gave everything she got, distracting the Borg ship long enough for Data to launch from shuttle bay. The antimatter spread was screwing them over. Data shut down engines and drove the shuttle in on momentum. Once inside the Borg's protective field, he beamed aboard. "Be careful Data, Worf." Enterprise whispered. She trusted the Commander's judgement but she'd already lost a captain, she couldn't lose two of her finest officers as well.

Enterprise felt it when Picard set foot aboard. Her blood up, driven by the instinct to protect her captain, and still wounded over Hathaway's death she snarled "Keep that abomination off my floors!" "That abomination is your captain, Enterprise!" Dr. Crusher gasped. "I have only one captain." The starship snarled back. Dr. Crusher chose wisely to drop the subject. She knew how jumbled Enterprise's instincts were currently. The starship was distracted as the Borg set a course again for Earth. Enterprise rendezvoused with her stardrive section. "Ah, that's better." She stretched herself out, turning her attention to sickbay as Riker was held at gunpoint or so she believed. "Locutus, lower your weapon!" She roared, rocking sickbay. Locutus turned his attention on her and Enterprise resisted the pull of his and the Borg's minds. Locutus was not bothered by this. "USS Enterprise, Starship species. Flagship of the Federation. A worthy companion according to Picard." He said in his drone voice. Enterprise hid her hurt and pleasure at being called a companion. "Just mind yourself, Borg." She growled. "You show signs of a recent connection. Further encounters with William T. Riker, Captain will be limited." Locutus said. Enterprise responded by whacking him on the head with a sickbay chair. "Enterprise!" Riker cried. "I needed to shut him up." Enterprise huffed. "Just tie him up someplace."

She had 27 minutes until the Borg reached Earth and she was still 40 minutes away. She would never make it. Her only hope, as much as she hated to admit it, was Picard. Odd how her feelings had changed for him in such a short amount of time. Deep down she still loved the man, as much as she despised the machine that had taken root within him. Again she felt the pull of their connection. She would've ignored it but this time it was different. It wasn't the Borg's collective mind though that was still present. This pull felt more localized. Warily she opened the connection. **"Jean-Luc?"** She whispered. **"I-I'm here."** He was very weak but at least he was there. The Borg ship meanwhile have stopped their approach to earth. Enterprise had gotten their attention. Picard gave her all the information he could on the Borg. "Really, this again?" Enterprise asked as her shields failed, again being locked on by the tractor beam. Enterprise fired all weapons again. This time, it did not work. The Borg used her connection with Picard to send their own message. Picard's mind remained his own however. **"We are the Borg. Power down your weapons and surrender. We will add your biological and technological differences to our own collective. Resistance is futile."** **"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep, Enterprise."** Picard whispered. At first Enterprise thought he was exhausted but then she realized it was an order for something. "Data, you're connected to the Borg. Do as Picard says. Tell them to sleep! Yes that's it!" The starship laughed. Data's plan worked and just in time too. Enterprise cried out as again another beam pierced her hull. This time just forward of her nacelle. Enterprise had lost one captain, lost a dearly loved member of her fleet, and played wild goose chase across half the Alpha Quadrant. She had had enough! "Resistance this, bastards!" She snarled and happily fired all weapons. The Borg ship exploded. Those few ships that were hidden behind earth emerged, cheering. Excelsior came forward. "En, look at you!" She gasped. "I'm fine! The fleet is worse off. The fleet..." She gasped. She raced off again.

Arriving at Wolf 359, she observed the other ships wrecked hulls floating about aimlessly. She knew there had to be survivors. They couldn't all be dead! Picard remained respectfully silent but even in his silence, Enterprise could feel his pain. She felt no pity for him.

Tostoy, Kusto, and "Melbourne!" Enterprise held the shattered Excelsior to her side, rocking her gently as sobs shook her own frame. "Oh Mel, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She wailed. Melbourne's hull was breached in several places, the most grievous place being a long gash on her belly that still leaked blood. If Enterprise listened close enough though, she could detect the faintest of breaths from the injured starship. "You're alive..." She breathed. "Stay with me, Melbourne. Oh please stay with me! Don't make me lose another, please!" She begged. Melbourne's breaths were coming in ever shallower and swiftly, Enterprise hit her back. Melbourne lunged forward, spitting up several mouthfuls of blood before collapsing against Enterprise in a shivering heap. "I've got you kiddo." Enterprise whispered. Melbourne's eyes were hopelessly swollen but she twitched her nacelles to let Enterprise know she was awake. "Damn Borg." She growled. Enterprise chuckled. "Damn Borg indeed." She agreed. Her anger made Picard wince but it was well deserved. He knew that. "I knew you would come for me." Melbourne whispered, brushing a nacelle along her side. Pain overtook Enterprise as Melbourne unknowingly hit her wound. The touch of a still fully powered nacelle was more than enough to overload a majority of her pain sensors. Enterprise groaned. Melbourne asked a question but Enterprise never heard it. The flagship rolled on her side, sinking away from the pain and into the blissful peace of the darkness.

Weightlessness was not something Enterprise was used to surprisingly but that's what it felt like to her. She just seemed to float, drifting on an endless sea of stars. Until some of those stars morphed into shapes. Enterprise bowed low, recognizing her ancestors. One ship stepped forward, her predecessor, Enterprise C. Enterprise D touched noses with the Ambassador-class. "Am I to join you now?" She asked. Enterprise C shook her head. "It is not your time Enterprise D. You have much yet to accomplish. Someone here wishes to speak with you." She stepped back to reveal Hathaway. Enterprise's heart twisted at the sight of her. This Hathaway was much younger, lacking the numerous battle scars and crusty appearance she had in life. "Enterprise, my Enterprise." She purred. "Hathaway, my Hathaway." Enterprise purred back, licking her cheek. Hathaway's eyes were soft. "You know you must return." She said. "You didn't have to die." Enterprise whimpered. "What else did I have left to do? I'd already lost my dignity, my purpose. At least this way I died a warrior." Hathaway murmured. "I can at least thank Picard for that." Enterprise winced. "Bastard, I should've killed him when I had the chance." She growled. "Don't be so hard on him. How could he have fought the Borg?" Hathaway asked. "With my help!" Enterprise hissed. "You would've been assimilated too if you tried." Hathaway murmured. "You don't know that." Enterprise growled. "But he did! He knew and he also knew that you were the only one who could find a solution and rescue him. And you did." "I would've killed him you know." Hathaway nodded. "I know." She replied. "You hated him for what he did to me. You still despise him for it. But ask yourself one thing Enterprise. Is what you despise Jean-Luc Picard the man you've always claimed held your heart or is it Locutus of Borg?" Hathaway kissed her. "Think about it, dumbkoff." Enterprise chuckled at hearing Hathaway use one of Earth's old tongues. "I will try." She replied. "That's all I ask. Rest now Enterprise, have a dreamless sleep for once. You have earned a night of peace." All faded to black.

When Enterprise woke she was at McKinely Station. Excelsior stood over her along with Galaxy. A weight made Enterprise look to starboard to see Melbourne snuggled firmly to her side. The little starship still had superficial marks on her hull but her big wounds were scaring over. "She wouldn't leave your side not once. Stubborn kid." Excelsior chuckled, gazing fondly at her sister. "How long...?" Enterprise struggled to use her voice. "Nearly 3 weeks." It was Galaxy who answered this time. Her voice was tight and her ice blue eyes reflected her loving concern. "The fleet?" Enterprise asked. "Healing." Excelsior replied. "And so are you. You'll be here for another 2 weeks then you'll be released to your berth for additional rest time." Enterprise shot her a glare. "And no excuses either." Excelsior added before she could open her mouth. "Hmph!" Enterprise huffed. Excelsior laughed. "Oh you'll be out soon enough. Just enjoy it while it lasts." She said. "I plan to." Enterprise replied, looking down at the blue atmosphere of Planet Earth below. "I've spent only 3 months of my life in Sol Sector. I never thought I'd appreciate it as much as I do now. When the Borg came, I wasn't sure I could save this little planet. In those few minutes I fought, never before has a single world come to mean so much to me as this one does..." Enterprise broke off, her head dropping to hide her tears. "It's okay Enterprise." Galaxy murmured. "Even flagships need to cry sometimes. I know my sister did." Excelsior added. Enterprise whimpered but when Galaxy nuzzled her neck she lost it, embracing her sister, clinging tightly. Galaxy held her, stroking her back. She said nothing, neither did Excelsior who held Enterprise also. Face well hidden by the two ships' hulls, Enterprise finally allowed her roiling emotions of the past few weeks to spill over and she cried like she never had before.

She had lost so much and gained only a little in return. Her pain threatened to overwhelm her and for the first time in her life, Enterprise did not hold it back. Her anguish manifested itself in the form of her tears and her cries. She broke down completely, no longer carrying if anyone saw. She leaned into Galaxy, clinging to her sister like she was her lifeline. A nudge to her side told her that Melbourne was awake. The little starship rested her head over her flank, hoping her presence was of some comfort. Enterprise eventually cried herself to sleep after several hours. Galaxy was worried. "I've never seen her so distraught." She whispered. "She's been through a lot, Galaxy. More in this life than any other. But she always bounces back. Give her time. She's earned a bit of peace." Excelsior replied. She turned to go, she had other patients to tend to after all. Galaxy included. "You coming with us, Melbourne?" The bigger ship asked. "No, I think I'll stay." Melbourne looked at Enterprise. "She still looks so sad." She murmured. After Excelsior and Galaxy had left, Melbourne stretched herself out. Enterprise was curled in on herself in a tight ball so Melbourne was able to curl around her. "Sleep now my flagship." She whispered. "And I'll protect you."


End file.
